Éclair Tonnerre
An anime-only character, Éclair Tonnerre '''is the heir to the France-based Grand Tonnerre Group. She comes to Japan to meet Tamaki after hearing many wonderful stories about him from his mother, who works in her household as a servant. Tamaki's grandmother, knowing that the woman has the ability to buy out the Suou holdings, seeks to align their families by arranging an engagement between Tamaki and Éclair. Tamaki agrees when he is told he will be allowed to see his mother again if he marries Éclair. It's clear that even in the short time that she knows Tamaki, she begins to care for him. Tamaki eventually forsakes Éclair to save Haruhi in a dramatic turn of events, but thanks the young woman for understanding his choice. Though she thinks him a fool, Éclair's final voiceover notes that even for someone like herself, Tamaki genuinely smiled. Appearance Éclair is 5'4. She has long brown hair and vibrant, shiny blue eyes. She often carries a pair of opera glasses with purple lenses, which she uses when she wants to see someone more clearly who's far away, or when she's talking to someone, as a physical barrier. Éclair also seems to always wear "fancy" clothes even in casual appearances, indicative of her noble-birth. Personality Éclair is a mysterious, strange girl whose actions are a facade. She is manipulative and though it seems she is genuinely attracted to Tamaki, her infatuation is based on his appearance and ability to entertain her, as she often seems exceedingly bored. She is unkind to the Host Club as a lot, especially to Haruhi of whom she is jealous. Relationships Tamaki Suou Although Éclair travels to Japan to meet and to bring Tamaki back to France, it's quite evident that she starts to develop feelings for him. During her time in Japan, she fawns over Tamaki and attempts to seduce him. Tamaki is manipulated into an engagement with her, but it is clear he is not altogether happy about the arrangement, asking Éclair if she'll really be happy being married to him. In the end, he breaks off their engagement to return to Haruhi and the Host Club. Haruhi Fujioka Haruhi was the first member of the host club to meet the Lady Éclair. At first, Éclair fails to realize that Haruhi is a girl but is still jealous of Tamaki's obvious affection for her. She intensifies her tactics upon learning that Haruhi is female. Haruhi remains courteous throughout her interactions with the wealthy Frenchwoman, but is clearly upset when she learns that Tamaki and Éclair are to marry. This begins her contemplation of her relationship to the blond and her ultimate decision to chase down the receding car taking Éclair and Tamaki to the airport. She chides Tamaki for being foolish when everyone loves him and the Host Club, at which point she tumbles out of the carriage. Tamaki leaves Éclair, and the idea of seeing his mother again, to save her and return to Ouran. Anne-Sophie de Grantaine Anne-Sophie and Éclair seem to have a decent relationship as Éclair has listened to many stories Anne-Sophie has shared with her about Tamaki. Anne-Sophie is a housekeeper at Éclair's home, as revealed in the finale of the anime series. Gallery 230px-Eclair.png 5030-1500702324.jpg Untitled-1.jpg Trivia *In French, éclair means "lightning" and "tonnerre" means "thunder." "Éclair Tonnerre" literally means "lightning thunder" or, if said in traditional Japanese format as "Tonnerre Éclair" - thunder and lightning. Haruhi's fear of thunder (or Tonnerre) is a play on words and a genuine state of being for Haruhi. Quotes ''(referring to Tamaki) '' '"He's such a fool." (commenting on the Ouran's student art gallery) '"How pedestrian..."' (to Anne-Sophie)'' ''"Is he really that handsome like you said?" (to Tamaki) "Play the piano for me, Tamaki." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters